I'm Moving On
"I'm Moving On" is a song from the series, Teacher's Pet, when Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II is now disowned by Leonard after he tells him that he might become married to his mom, as Scott wonders where he's going to live, Mary-Lou is heartbroken that Scott left her, Leonard is in tears after realizing what he's done, Dr. Krank ponders on where Scott, Dennis and Adele are still looking for Scott, and Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly are still on their way to Florida. The song was performed by Debra Jo Rupp as Mary-Lou Helperman, Nathan Lane as Spot Helperman/Scott "Manly Manning", Shaun Fleming as Leonard Helperman, Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Ivan Krank, Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy, David Ogden Stiers as Mr. Jolly, Paul Reubens as Dennis, and Megan Mullally as Adele. Lyrics Mary-Lou Helperman: Mrs. Manly Manning Mrs. Mary-Lou Manly Manning Mrs. Mary-Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman Manly Manning! Scott "Manly Manning": (Spoken) I'm sorry I have to interrupt this musical moment, Mary-Lou, I guess I'll never see you again. It's time for me to go Mary-Lou: Oh me, oh my, oh no Leonard Helperman: I've never been so low. Dr. Ivan Krank: Oh, where did my dog-man- Scott and Dr. Krank: Go!? Scott: I gotta go I don't know where, I only know My former friend is now my foe He couldn't stand the status quo, I said I'd stay but he said no, And now - doggone! This dog is gone I'm moving on I gotta go! Mary-Lou: Like a dream, he was here, and now he's gone He drank my coffee, ate my candy Dreaming I could stand By my Manly Manning man, I thought everything was fine and dandy Why did he go? Scott: I'm gone Mary-Lou: Don't go Leonard: Oh, no, what have I done? Mary-Lou: Oh no Leonard: I kicked him out He took the keys to freedom Leonard and Mary-Lou: Now he's going, now he's going, now he's gone Dr. Krank: My lovely dog-man Oh, precious, pretty dog-man Dear, itty-bitty dog I made a man Mary-Lou: Where have you gone? Leonard: He took the keys Dr. Krank: You have the key to my success. Scott: I'm no one's pawn! Leonard: He's gone Mary-Lou: Was I a yawn? Scott: I'm moving on! Dr. Krank: (Spoken) Find him! Dennis and Adele: Where did you go, dog-man? Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: We gotta go where you have gone, Spot Dennis and Adele: We gotta know, dog-man Leonard and Mary-Lou: We wanna know where have you gone, Scott Dennis and Adele: We gotta go there, too Scott: I'm gone Mary-Lou: He's gone (Chorus: He's always going, always going) Scott: I'm moving on (Dennis: Come on, let's run) Mary-Lou: He's moving on (Pretty Boy: You weigh a ton!) Scott: And, pardon the pun, but I am going (Mary-Lou and Chorus: Going, going, going) without knowing (Mary-Lou and Chorus: Without knowing) There's a place where I belong. (Leonard and Chorus: Where he's gone) I'm moving on! (drawn out) Chorus: Where did you go, dog-man? (x3) (Leonard and Mr Jolly: Scott! Spot! Scott! Spot! Scott!) (Mary-Lou: He's gone (drawn out)) All except Scott and Mary-Lou: He's gone Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Group songs Category:Teacher's Pet songs